The primary objective of this proposal is to organize a national conference entitled "Oxygen Radicals and Lung Injury" scheduled for August 29 - September 2, 1993. This conference will provide a forum to discuss the state-of-the-art in oxygen-induced lung injury and, hopefully, pave the way for future work in this field. The conference will focus on five major topics: 1) biochemistry of oxygen radicals; 2) oxygen radicals in phagocytosis; 3) oxygen radicals and inflammation; 4) oxygen radicals and pneumoconioses; and 5) environmental factors and lung injury. Each section will be chaired by leaders in the field who will also be moderators of the discussions. At this point, we have received commitments from almost all of the invited speakers. In addition, Peter Cerruti (from Switzerland), an international leader on oxidants and carcinogenesis, has enthusiastically agreed to participate. Poster presentations will supplement the invited talks. The conference will be advertised in Science as well as in the Journal of Free Radical Biology and Medicine, and flyers will be distributed at relevant meetings such as the annual Society of Toxicology Meeting in Miami, Florida, in February 1993; the annual FASEB Meeting in New Orleans, Louisiana, in March 1993; and the annual American Thoracic Society Meeting in Anaheim, California, in May 1993. Full texts of all talks and extended abstracts of posters will be published as the Conference Proceedings within three months. The Advisory Committee will separately publish conference highlights and recommendations for future research. We believe that this conference is timely because research on oxygen radicals and its relevance to lung injury and disease is advancing at a fast pace, and there is a need to synthesize novel ideas and focus on promising new directions which may lead to the prevention and control of lung injury caused by oxygen radicals.